Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device and method of manufacturing the same, and/or more particularly, to an integrated circuit device having an interfacial layer between an active region of a substrate and a gate insulation layer, and method of manufacturing the same.
The performance of a transistor can be improved when using various materials such as a strained channel, a high-k dielectric layer, or a metal gate. However, as the gate length becomes shorter, a high mobility substrate or a high mobility channel material that provides enhanced carrier mobility has been studied as a substitute for silicon.